


Yes

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: A short sweet story. With the translated song: Yes from Silbermond
Relationships: Louis & Peaches (Ice Age), Louis/Peaches (Ice Age)





	Yes

_I'm lost in your midst_   
_Make me a fighter without a visor_   
_Everything turned, the senses as if fogged_   
_I'm so utterly drunk on you_

"Do you think he'll wake up again?"

"Admit it Sid, you knocked him out after all."

"What? No! Crash is talking nonsense. You have to believe me! I just turned around and then suddenly he fell over."

“Yes Sid, we all know how you move sometimes. So this could be your fault."

“Diego, don't say something like that. I don't want to be responsible for the fact that there is no wedding!” At first the molehog only heard a hum that sounded almost like music in his head, but it gradually turned into voices that became more and more distinct. Probably because one of them was wailing louder and louder.

_You warm me up with your being_   
_And doesn’t leave an inch unharmed_   
_You flood all of my decks with hope_   
_To a real life before death_

“Calm down Uncle Sid. He surely just got a little dizzy. I could have asked him if he had a decent breakfast this morning.” Peaches was here too. He would hear her voice out anywhere. The music was still in the background, but it bothered him the least at the moment.

"You were with him?! That's against tradition and .."

“Calm down Dad! I meant with the phone.” Slowly he wondered if this was about him. Since he will only know if he opens his eyes, he must do that now.

“I think he's coming back. What luck. I was about to call an ambulance."

“Ellie, you don't have to. It just knocked the boy off his socks a little. Probably happens to everyone who doesn't have as good nerves as me."

"Said the mammoth that vomited before its wedding." Tried a familiar sloth to whisper.

"I didn't even know that yet, honey."

"Sid!"

"Postpone your talks until later. Louis, are you ok?” The person addressed blinked, everything here was so bright and blurry. But slowly his vision got better and he recognized Peaches again by the voice, which was probably looking upside down with concern. Actually it was just because he was lying with his head on her lap. He slowly tried to sit up and then find out what happened next.

_It's still so hard to believe_   
_How you overlook most of my mistakes_   
_You ground my every thought_   
_Give out wings when doubts prevail_

  
"Is it all right again?" As he stood on his feet, he noticed that he was wearing a noble suit and that a warm hand was now on his shoulder.

"I .. yes, everything is ok ..." But then he was speechless when he looked right at his best friend. She was ... just beautiful. So he found her pretty every day, but now she almost seemed to glow. It was probably because she was wearing a white wedding dress and was now standing in the light of the sun. Rays of light frame her silhouette so perfectly, that one might think that someone up there wanted her to appear particularly wonderful today. Maybe that's why he fell over, because the sight made you feel weak. His legs almost wanted to give away again, but then it finally occurred to him what was going on. He was at a wedding. At her wedding. Then why didn't he even know who his best friend was going to marry and that it was going to happen?

“I think he's going to fall over again. The best thing to do is to staple it to a board so that .."

“It's okay, Uncle Eddie. We can manage it that way, right?” He just nodded a little absently, but couldn't take his eyes off Peaches. How she smiles warmly at him and he should probably leave any questions and everything else. This was her big day and he wouldn't want to destroy it. So he took another deep breath and went to his place. At least he hoped he could be best man. But somehow there was already a blonde mammoth. Did his best friend prefer Katie as a maid of honor? Before his heart could get heavy over this thought, he was gripped by the paw.

"Where are you going? You have to stand here.” Peaches explained gently and pushed him next to her. Then he understood, apparently he was the best man after all, only he was on the other side because of the division. Men on the left with the groom and women on the right with the bride. He didn't really know anything about that sort of thing either, because otherwise he wasn't into weddings.

"Louis, do you really feel well?" Was asked again and now everyone looked at him confused, which of course made him uncomfortable. The place where the groom was supposed to stand was still empty. Which guy was late with such a wonderful woman? This mammoth's father pushed him right next to Peaches.

"Boy, there is no more resignation!"

"Dad! He's just nervous, that's all. Or?” Then the beautiful bride looked at him and he could only stare back unsuspectingly. It made even less sense now. Because why should Peaches want to marry him of all animals?

"Louis?" He was looked at pleadingly and worriedly. Then he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Yes, the nerves ... You are so beautiful." It came out of him almost stutter-free. No matter how old he got, she could always mess him up. For his last sentence, the mammoth smiled happily at him before she also complimented him. It was all so surreal here. Probably one of his better dreams again or he was dead and this was heaven. At least that theory would explain the angel next to him.

"Louis?"

"Huh?" Something was muttering behind him, but he didn't care in the least.

"That is the moment when you should answer with yes or no." Peaches didn´t finish her words properly when he was already talking.

"Yes. Of course. Always.” After all, this is what he had been hoping for like ages and came true. To be reunited forever with the woman he loved so much. The music in his ears seemed to be getting louder, but maybe that was his heart, too.

_And yes I breathe you_   
_Yes I burn for you_   
_And yes I live for you_   
_Every day_   
_And yes you mirror me_   
_And yes I swear by you and my every fiber_   
_Says yes_

_Yes with you every day_   
_Yes to every one of your mistakes_   
_Ashes and gold_   
_I carry everything with you_   
_Because I am and will be lost in your midst_   
_In the middle of you until the curtain falls_

"Beep Beep Beeep." A well-known but also annoying noise tore him from the beautiful moment, even if he wanted to hold on to it.

"Beep Beep Beep." It sounded quickly again and the whole picture in front of him changed. The guests and the very beautiful bride disappeared. He blinked and, with a slight sigh, stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It should have been clear to him that it was just a dream again. It was always like that. Tired and with a headache, he turned around because his alarm clock was not going to stay silent.

“There are things that are far too beautiful to be real.” He talked to himself and the beeps started all over again. He was just about to sit up and grab it, annoyed, when an arm stretched over him and pressed the button. Startled, he fell back into the pillow. When the much larger arm withdrew with the hand, he followed this movement and then landed on the corresponding animal. He stared at it with a blank expression. He got an almost shy grin in return and that from the woman who played the bride in his previous dream. He sat up quickly and, strangely enough, covered himself with the blanket. And he didn't even sleep naked. He was getting a really weird feeling. Peaches also slowly sat up. Wasn't she wearing anything under the covers? The fabric slipped down and a little relieved he realized that she was wearing a top, he just couldn't see the straps because of her long hair and tousled fur. Actually a nice sight.

“What is too beautiful to be real?” She inquired and when he heard her voice he was even more awake. This sounded more real than the one in front of the altar. If you pick out fur in a dream and it hurts, could your brain also pretend pain to you?

“I still dream. Or?” To find clues as to how this situation came about, and to look away from her, he gazed around the room. He almost got the next heart attack when he saw open condom wrappers lying on the floor in front of the bed. They have not really.. Why did he not remember anything and had such a headache?

"Louis, are you okay?" Was probably asked a little worried when he collapsed into the pillow again, but with his face away from her. Dream or not, he didn't want her to see how embarrassed he was. When the pillow returned some of his breath, he wrinkled his nose. He remembered that he had been drinking last night.

"Oh yes, the bar!" Louis sat up again with the realization.

“But you weren't there at all. Or?” Why did he think it would be a good idea to spend the evening with Eddie and Crash? With them it always ends in disaster.

"You were drunk and uncle ..." Tried the girl in his bed to explain, but he thought she didn't have to spare him.

"They called to drop me off drunk with you. Already clear to me."

“Actually we dropped in your home. Could you look at me, please?” Because he can probably never refuse her anything, he gradually turned his head towards her.

"Do you feel uncomfortable because you've been drinking or because I'm lying in your bed?"

"Both. So actually I never drink much.” Then she moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt a little better then. And he knew this was really real because this warmth his mind couldn't invent.

"I know it. We blame it on the bad uncles. By the way, you can slide the decoration on the floor onto them too. They thought it would be fun when you wake up."

"Yes, they should see me laughing now." He explained monotonously and now stared more tense than looking at her. Her hand fell away from him, but she stayed close.

"Do you find the thought so terrible that we .." But he interrupted her, because this was not her fault.

"No." That came too quickly, but she was already sitting in his bed herself, so why not let out what he was blocking.

"I would only find it terrible if it had happened under the influence of alcohol." The molehog looked carefully up and first got a shy, but quickly real smile. She also took hold of his paw, which was lying on the bed, but when he squeezed her hand, her touch grew tighter. This got better very quickly, he thought, and gave her a small smile in return.

"For a while you must have really thought I was totally stupid." She started talking quietly, but he didn't really understand what she was getting at.

“Your bed is for a mammoth. Or generally intended for larger animals. When I saw your bedroom here for the first time, I didn't even notice."

"The bed?"

"That yes. But I was so used to seeing the size that it made no difference with you."

"Wait? You thought everyone slept in a bed like this?” She looked embarrassed to the side and he could hardly believe that he was the reason.

"When we were kids, I could never see your room because of my size." She complained a little.

“Well, now you can see my bedroom whenever you want. Maybe you can sleep in it too."

"When did you get so cute?" The prickly rolled his eyes and playfully punched her in the arm. Even if he knew exactly from the tone how she meant it.

"Or should I say attractive?" He wanted to say something to that, but she was faster.

"I'm serious. If I hadn't been so stupid and had only looked for tall mammoths, then I would have guessed earlier that the right man has been by my side for a long time.” Louis wanted to express his opinion again, but she left him no time to it.

"And now don't say, 'You are a mammoth, it's understandable to look around for mammoths.' Maybe if I came from a family that was more of one species, but not like that. I've always been looking for what I already have. The men I was with were neither stronger than me, nor .."

"You know you don't have to justify yourself for anything and I'm sorry if I'm a little direct ... But would you go out with me?" The bigger one started to laugh.

“Louis, I'm already in your bed, so of course I'm going out with you. I thought we were about to start a relationship. That includes dates too, of course.” In disbelief, he couldn't stop looking at her while she looked more to the side and fiddled with her hair with her free hand.

"You are nervous." He put into the room. He thought it was strange, because Peaches always acted so carefully, as if she always knew what she was doing.

“Of course I'm nervous. I'm sitting almost naked in an attractive man's bed. How should I not get nervous?” At that answer he threw himself back into the pillow, because he couldn't avoid being even more embarrassed.

"Breakfast?" The prickly one inquired after a while, with just lying there and looking at each other.

"With pleasure." When he heard from Peaches with a smile, Louis naturally replied. They can always find out the rest. Together.

_And yes I breathe you_   
_Yes I burn for you_   
_And yes I live for you_   
_Every day_   
_And yes you mirror me_   
_And yes I swear by you and my every fiber_   
_Says yes_


End file.
